


You do me just right

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, set sometime during s2+3, those nice things are orgasms and a bf/husband who loves prodiving them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Sometimes, Magnus had a little trouble asking for things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	You do me just right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> This is pretty much just 2000 words of Magnus having a Good Time, because he deserves it.

* * *

“What do you like?” Magnus didn’t quite freeze at the question but he did still ever-so-slightly, the hand that had been rubbing gently across Alec’s chest stopping it’s motions briefly.

They’d been talking as they lay in bed, chattering on and off about all sorts of things as they tried to relax into sleep, it hadn’t been entirely successful as they had been awake for nearly an hour now, but Magnus supposed with their lives sleep didn’t often come easy, and he enjoyed the company so it wasn’t as if he was particularly bothered.

Idle chatter about nothing had turned into sex-talk, Alec answering Magnus’ questions about things he enjoyed in bed, they’d had sex enough times by now for Alec to have a good idea about what he did and didn’t like, and Magnus had enjoyed prying the information from his boyfriend as they’d both steadily grown hard. Not enough to do anything, but enough for Alec’s arm to tug him closer so Magnus could press his cock into his thigh.

He hadn’t expected Alec to turn the conversation on him however. “Magnus?” That snapped Magnus back to the present and he flapped his mouth for a moment or two.

“I, uh...” He trailed off, still a little lost because he hadn’t really expected the question and he felt Alec shift, his boyfriend jostling him to the pillow as he turned to look at him.

“You’re not embarrassed are you?” Alec asked, frowning and Magnus snorted at the suggestion of that.

“No, well not really, the question just took me by surprise is all.” Alec’s frown deepened. “I like everything we do together.” He added, and it wasn’t a lie but it didn’t ease the serious look on Alec’s face.

“That’s not what I asked.” Alec said pointedly. “What do _you_ like? Or more to the point, is there anything you _want_ us to do?” And Magnus could feel his heart swelling in his chest.

It wasn’t like he’d never had attentive or giving lovers before, he’d never have sex with someone who wasn’t willing to give back, not more than once anyway, but he’d never had anyone who was so determined to figure out just what Magnus liked and even seemed to relish discovering them. It wasn't that Magnus really had any hang-ups about his sexual predilections, that sort of thing tended to dissipate when you hit the 200 mark, but he could admit that he had trouble asking for things sometimes.

And there was something, just whether Alec would be amenable would be the question.

“There is-” Magnus cut off what was probably about to be another prod from Alec. “There’s something, but it’s not usual, and is definitely off-putting to some, so I wouldn’t expect you to want to do it, and-”

“Magnus.” Alec’s gentle, but firm response made him shut his mouth. “What is it?” And Alec’s eyes were so loving, so honest and open that Magnus nearly felt like he could tell this man anything, pry open the deepest parts of his heart and-

“Rimming.” Magnus blurted, wincing slightly at his lack of control and Alec’s brows pulled further into a frown.

“What’s that?” Right, Alec didn’t know everything about sex. Oh sure he wasn’t an ignorant, stuttering child on the matter, Magnus wouldn’t be having sex with him if that were the case, but Alec’s sexual knowledge mostly consisted of the basics, things he’d heard about or gleaned from general cultural osmosis. So some of the less usual activities eluded him a bit.

Magnus considered how best to phrase his explanation, but well, there was no real polite way to put it.

“Licking someone’s asshole.” Alec’s brows shot up his forehead but he didn’t seem… put off? Or disgusted like he perhaps had expected him to be.

“And you’d want to do that to me or?...” Alec trailed off, waiting for Magnus to elaborate and he swallowed again.

“I’d more than love to see your reaction to it.” Magnus purred but Alec gave him a look that indicated he should stop deflecting. “But I happen to like it. A lot.” He added as he twiddled with his ear-cuff, not quite feeling comfortable enough to explain just _how_ much he enjoyed it.

Magnus squirmed slightly on the spot, both from the subject matter, and at Alec’s steady and heated gaze, how his boyfriend’s eyes trailed over his body like he was considering something and Magnus was going a little stir crazy because he didn’t know _what_ was going on in his boyfriend’s head.

He opened his mouth to say something, to tell Alec he didn’t expect him to be interested in actually doing it at any point, when Alec’s large hands gripped him and flipped him onto his front, Magnus letting out a surprised yelp as Alec pushed him into place and grasped at his hips, his thumbs swiping just at the top of his ass and Magnus’ breath caught in his throat.

He shoved up onto his arms as Alec started pulling the sheets down. “Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, looking back and seeing his boyfriend’s determined expression.

“You don’t want me to?” He asked, pausing in his movements and Magnus tried not to rock his hips back into Alec’s hands.

“It’s not-” Magnus swallowed. “I need to clean myself-”

“Okay, then do that.” Alec shrugged and continued dragging the sheets down and Magnus stared, gobsmacked because Alec was getting ready to put his mouth on his ass and didn’t seem even slightly perturbed.

“You’re not… bothered by it?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask and pulled a face at his own tone. Here he was: the possibility of Alec eating him out _right in front of him_ , and he was somehow turning it into some kind of internal crisis. Honestly Magnus wanted to smack himself in the head sometimes. Or at least magic his own mouth shut.

Alec only looked up at him as he pushed the sheets to the end of the bed.

“Do you want me to be?” He asked and Magnus made an aborted half-laugh, at himself, at Alec, he wasn’t really sure. He supposed he was still getting used to Alec’s brand of stubborn bullheadedness, that he could ask Alec for something and he’d just do it, without question or hesitation and Magnus wasn’t quite sure what to _do_ with that.

Alec let out a sigh and leaned forwards and Magnus held back a groan as Alec’s clearly _very_ interested cock pressed directly into the swell of his ass. “I _like_ making you feel good.” Magnus shivered at the deep, throaty tone of Alec’s voice. “And if you enjoy this, then I’m going to do it.”

A needy breath left Magnus and he groaned. “But only if you want me to.” Alec finished, his thumbs stroking at the bare skin of his side and Magnus' skin tingled at the touch.

“I want you to.” He breathed out, so quiet he wasn’t sure Alec heard it but the kiss against his cheek told him he had.

“Do what you need to so I can make you feel good.” Alec gently demanded and Magnus bit his lip as he twirled his hand, his ass immediately felt cool and clean and he jolted at the sensation, it always felt weird, but at the same time it made his blood sing with arousal because he knew what would follow. Alec hummed in approval and Magnus flopped to the bed, his hips squirming in Alec’s grip, no longer able to contain his excitement. A small laugh sounded behind him and Alec moved Magnus legs so he could sit between them, his thighs rubbing against Magnus’ own and he shivered again.

Alec’s hands stroked and smoothed down Magnus’ flanks, coming to rest on his ass and Magnus groaned as his fingers dug into his skin, groping and squeezing at the firm muscle, his thumbs running in light passes between his ass-cheeks, Magnus grabbed at the pillow beneath him, pressing his face into it and groaning as Alec’s thumbs pressed that bit harder against him.

The digits gently trailed down to his balls, teasing at the sensitive skin before skirting back up between his ass-cheeks, thumbs pressing into his rim on the way up and Magnus gasped. Alec did it again, and again until Magnus was a squirming mess on the bed, his body thrumming hot with arousal as his rim fluttered and clenched around nothing every time Alec’s thumbs slid up against him.

“Please.” Magnus panted out, not entirely sure what he was asking for, but knowing he needed more than the temporary press of Alec’s thumbs as he pushed his ass back for more pressure, for _anything_.

Magnus felt the bed shift, let out a gasp as his hips were pulled up and he groaned as Alec’s thumbs pulled his ass-cheeks apart, the digits pressing and pushing against his rim, making his body shake and rock as he let out small panting moans. He could get off just like this if Alec kept it up, Magnus knew this from experience and he whined high in his throat as Alec’s thumbs pushed into his rim, the hint of the digits pressing into him making the pleasure coil up his spine.

Magnus had opened his mouth to plead again when the wet swipe of a tongue licked one long line up from his balls to the small of his back and Magnus let out an incoherent jumble of words, his entire body convulsing in pleasure as his eyes squeezed shut and he pressed his head firmly into the pillow.

That was the one warning he got before Alec held his cheeks apart and delved in, his tongue licking, swirling and probing at his rim, inexperienced, sloppy, and lighting up Magnus’ nerves in ways that had his entire body vibrating against the bed, small moans leaving his lips as he rocked his hips back and also tried to pull away, the stimulation both perfect and too much all at once. Alec didn’t let him go however, his hands firmly keeping him in place as his tongue curled oh so perfectly over his rim, making his ass tingle, his balls ache and his cock throb hard with every flick of Alec’s tongue, it was the best kind of torture.

Magnus’ entire body shook, his breath whining high. “Alexan- please, I need- _ah!_ ” He couldn’t get his words out, couldn’t tell Alec what else he needed, because as good as it felt he needed just that _little_ bit more. Alec seemed to get the message in some sense however as he widened his mouth, his tongue licking sloppy against his rim before Alec pressed the tip right up against his hole and pushed.

Magnus’ entire body locked-up, his breaths gasping out as Alec’s tongue speared itself into him with quick, firm jabs, the tip wiggling and licking inside him and all it took was three messy stabs of Alec’s tongue before his balls were drawing up and Magnus was moaning out his orgasm into the sheets. He whined as Alec tongue-fucked him through it, his rim sensitive and clenching around him as his cock splattered the bedsheets underneath him.

Magnus slumped onto the bed as he finished, his body still twitching through the aftershocks as he floated in a blissed-out daze, he only just about registered Alec cursing and panting above him, the bed shifting beneath them, and the warm splatter of come up his back.

He came to with Alec leaning over him, panting into the back of his head and Magnus hummed, rolling his body against the sheets and hissing pleasantly at the way the bed-sheets caught against his cock.

“So liking that a lot was an understatement.” Alec rumbled behind him and Magnus laughed.

“Possibly.” Magnus replied, his body still thrumming with pleasant endorphins.

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you come so fast.” Alec sounded delighted and Magnus could only imagine the grin spread across his face, his boyfriend was most likely immeasurably pleased at getting him off in what felt like 30 seconds.

Magnus made a non-committal noise and groaned as his boyfriend's messy hand grasped at his hip. “Wanna see how many times I can get you off like this before you can’t stand it?” Alec hummed into his skin and Magnus' breath hitched, rolling his hips back into Alec’s firm grasp.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Magnus gasped out, biting his lip and arching his back as Alec kissed a path back down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
